Обещание
by Anna-Marta
Summary: Их было трое. Почти неделю они делили одну лодку и воспоминания о любимых, оставшихся там, где кончается бескрайний океан. Спасет ли настоящая любовь от смерти? Удастся ли сдержать обещание, данное перед уходом?


Плыл человек. Злые морские волны кидали из стороны в сторону его ослабевшее тело, соленый ветер больно бил по лицу. И только звонкий голос, раньше казавшийся таким далеким, разбивался на тысячи серебряных осколков, отчаянно и скорбно прося лишь об одном:

— Плыви, Джаспер, плыви! Не сдавайся, Джаспер! Берег уже близко! Плыви! — звала Элис.

Все вокруг побелело — это ее широкие юбки раскинулись в разные стороны, подхватываемые порывом теплого южного воздуха; это тончайшие лепестки роз, росших перед родным домом, рассыпались покрывалом на плодородную землю Луизианы.

. . .

— Эй! Есть кто живой? Слышит меня кто-нибудь? — прорывалось сквозь пелену, окутывающую остатки сознания.

— Джаспер… — ласково позвала Элис.

— Элис… — прошептал Джаспер, хватаясь кончиками пальцев за протянутое в его сторону весло.

— Здесь нет никакой Элис. Я Эммет. Эммет Маккарти — так меня зовут, друг! — кричал кто-то прямо в ухо. — Эй, приятель, очнись! Не бросай меня здесь одного.

Джаспер открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть обладателя слишком громкого голоса, но тут же бросил эту затею — мешал спустившийся на море черным саваном сумрак; мешал калейдоскоп цветных пятен, которые, всплыв однажды из недр памяти, уже не желали больше вновь погружаться на дно.

— Я люблю тебя, Джаспер, — шепнула облаченная в подвенечное платье Элис, прежде чем приложиться тонкими губами к его холодному бледному лбу. — Всегда буду любить.

. . .

— Как получилось, что ты оказался в шлюпке? — спросил Джаспер наутро у парня, вытащившего его из воды.

— Сам не знаю, приятель. Наверно, повезло. Наверно, кто-то там, сверху, решил, что мне еще рано умирать, — ответил Эммет, закатывая грязные рукава рубахи и обнажая тем самым накачанные загорелые руки. Расправив широкие плечи и распахнув свои чистые голубые глаза, он подставил жаркому солнцу лицо и открытую грудь. Легкая улыбка коснулась до этого плотно сжатых губ.

— А он кто? — через несколько минут поинтересовался Джаспер, кивая в сторону спящего у кормы полутрупа.

— Тот, кто с нами в одной лодке, друг, — равнодушно пожал плечами Маккарти. — Ночью, когда я его выловил, он что-то пытался сказать, кричал бессвязную чепуху, потом провалился то ли в полусон, то ли в полубред. Его зовут Эдвард Мейсен. По крайней мере, так написано на пустом конверте, который я у него нашел.

— Не жилец, — спокойно произнес Джаспер, вглядываясь в правильные черты еще совсем юного лица.

— Заткнись! Не смей так говорить, пока он дышит, — резко одернул его Эммет, поднимаясь на ноги и убедительно хватаясь обеими руками за весло. Джаспер безмолвно выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони, призывая приятеля по несчастью к спокойствию. Немного подумав, Маккарти вернулся на свое прежнее место, но его сузившиеся глаза еще долго тайком подсматривали за притихшим Джаспером, что-то бесшумно перебиравшим в кармане потрепанных морем штанов.

. . .

_Розали очень прямо сидела за дубовым кухонным столом. Ее сложенные у подбородка руки, будучи крепко сцепленными, дрожали от напряжения; пухлые губы тихо шептали обязательную каждодневную молитву. Когда она закончила, все взялись за ложки. Ели молча. Эммет старался смотреть в тарелку и не замечать печальных взглядов, бросаемых в его сторону. Бабушка поднялась со своего места, чтобы пройти на кухню. Вскоре она вернулась. Поставила на стол только что приготовленный, еще теплый рисовый пудинг. _

— _С вишней и корицей, — коротко сказала она по-немецки, — как ваш дедушка любил. _

— _У нас сегодня повод для праздника? — слегка приподнимаясь, жестко спросила Розали. Ее голубые глаза гневно прошлись по лицам присутствующих, пальцы вцепились в столешницу, плотно обтянутая дешевым ситцем грудь выпятилась вперед, наполняемая спертым воздухом тесной комнаты старого каменного дома. _

— _Роза! — шикнула бабушка. — Мы провожаем сегодня Эммета. Должны же мы с ним попрощаться. _

— _Нет, не должны! — вставая и отбрасывая в сторону салфетку, закричала девушка. — Пусть, мы и провожаем Эммета на войну, это еще не повод! Это не повод! — ее голос сорвался, сдерживаемые несколько дней слезы потекли по исказившемуся в страшной гримасе лицу. — Я не хочу прощаться. Не хочу и не буду! _

— _Давайте есть, — дрожащими губами прошептала бабушка, полными боли глазами провожая убегающую прочь Розали. Эммет потянулся за ножом и начал разрезать румяный пудинг на кусочки, потом, услышав тихие всхлипывания, он отложил нож в сторону и посмотрел на пятилетнюю Несси, младшую из детей, на ее маленькие пальчики, сжимающие концы скрученной в жгут салфетки, на нервно дергающиеся сложенные бантиком розовые губки. _

— _Несси, — позвал он сестренку. Девочка открыла ротик и разревелась в голос. И только старые стены векового дома молчали, впитывая в себя такой осознанный и такой отчаянный детский плач. _

_. . ._

— Эммет, откуда ты родом? — спросил Джаспер после двух часов полной тишины.

— Штат Мэн, приятель, — прикрыв глаза, ответил Маккарти.

— Новая Англия, — протянул мечтательно Джаспер.

— А ты откуда? — поинтересовался в свою очередь Эммет.

— С Юга, — улыбнулся блондин.

— На ферме работал?

— А сам как думаешь, похож Джаспер Уитлок на простого работягу? — Улыбка парня становилась с каждым словом все шире и шире, каким-то дьявольским огоньком загорелись стального цвета глаза.

— Не похож, — мотнул головой Эммет. — Ни капельки не похож.

. . .

_Элис разрушительным ураганом носилась по комнате. Ее проворные маленькие руки ловко кидали на широкую кровать извлеченные из бездонного шкафа платья. Разноцветный шелк смешивался с пестрым муслином, тонкий кашемир ложился сверху, где-то сбоку плыли сорочки из атласа всех возможных и невозможных цветов. _

— _Элис, крошка, поговори со мной, — заныл стоящий на пороге Джаспер. _

— _Поговорить? — аккуратно выщипанные брови девушки подобно крыльям сказочной птицы взметнулись вверх. — Нам есть, о чем говорить? Поговорить после той новости, которую я вдруг узнала? _

— _Элис, пожалуйста… — продолжал просить Джаспер, пока его обеспокоенные глаза изучали случившийся в комнате бардак. _

— _Я любила этот дом! Любила! — четко выговаривая каждую букву, орала взбешенная Элис. _

— _Элис… _

— _Джаспер, как ты мог? Лучше бы ты тут все спалил. Проиграть в карты! Проиграть в карты НАШ дом! — Она достала из шкафа очередной платок и разорвала его от злости в клочья. Разноцветные кусочки полетели на ковер. _

— _Элис! — завопил Джаспер, уворачиваясь от летящих в его сторону туфель. _

_. . ._

— Я был рыбаком. Ходил в море на собственном маленьком боте. Ловил все, что ловится, потом продавал. Тем и кормились, — вспоминал Эммет, прикладываясь к единственной найденной в шлюпке фляге с водой. Он сделал всего лишь один глоток. Живительная влага только еще сильнее разожгла пылающий в горле огонь. С каждым часом, проведенным под палящим солнцем в открытом океане, становилось все труднее контролировать жажду.

— Понятно, почему ты пошел во флот, — бесцветно произнес Джаспер. — Море тебе как дом родной.

— Дом мне ничто никогда не заменит. Как бы ни старался, не смогу я найти больше такого места.

Очередной порыв ветра заставил качнуться в сторону хрупкую шлюпку, забытую волей судьбы посреди океана. Одинокая волна ударила о правый борт.

— Тебя кто-то ждет там, дома? — спросил Джаспер.

— Семья…

— Мать? Жена? Подружка?

— Сестра.

. . .

_Девушка одиноко стояла в конце пирса и жадно вдыхала соленый воздух. Легкий восточный ветерок трепал ее длинные светлые косы, последние лучи уходящего солнца оставляли золотистые блики на волнах неспокойного северного моря. Эммет, узнав ее по силуэту, бесшумно подошел сзади и положил свои большие ладони на ровные округлые девичьи плечи. _

— _Не плачь, Розали. Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он еле слышно. _

_Девушка обернулась, отстраняясь от ласковых теплых рук, сделала шаг назад и подняла голову, чтобы еще раз встретиться с братом взглядом. _

— _Это несправедливо. Почему ты? — она сжимала тонкими пальцами носовой платок, подносила его то и дело к губам и покусывала вышитый красными нитками край. — Ты наш кормилец, наша опора в трудный день. Что будет, если мы останемся одни? Эммет, если ты не вернешься, что с нами будет? _

— _Не говори так, Роуз! И даже думать не смей. Я вернусь. Война не может длиться вечно. _

— _Ты уходишь в море, и только ему решать, суждено ли тебе возвратиться. Море беспощадно в своих желаниях. Оно всегда забирает лучших. Тебе ли не знать? — огромные, наполненные беззвучными слезами, глаза Розали были устремлены вдаль. Она развернула свой помятый платок и позволила ветру свободно с ним играть: бросать вперед и назад, грубо трепать, натягивать, разрывать. _

— _Море забирает слабых духом. Сильные возвращаются. Так было и так будет всегда, — с холодной уверенностью произнес Эммет, засовывая руки в карманы пропахших рыбой рабочих штанов. _

— _Оно не позволило вернуться ни твоему деду, ни отцу. Назовешь их слабаками, Эммет? Давай, встань в конце пирса и из последних сил прокричи. А я… я буду слушать, — ее пальцы разжались; платок, подхваченный ветром, белой чайкой улетел в море. Его красные концы еще долго болтались на поверхности, пока окончательно намокшую ткань не унесло так далеко, что не поймаешь даже самым острым глазом. _

— _Я вернусь… _

_. . ._

Он медленно открыл глаза, поднял тяжелые веки. Небо, бескрайнее голубое небо — вот что он увидал. С трудом приподняв голову, парень ударился о борт шлюпки. Тонкая струйка темной крови скатилась из-под грязных спутанных волос, переливавшихся на солнце золотом и бронзой. Тихий стон вырвался из груди.

— Эммет, Эммет, проснись, твой покойник очнулся, — позвал Джаспер.

— Воды, дайте воды, — простонал парень, безвольно хлопая ресницами, скрывавшими зеленоватые глаза.

Эммет, не думая, схватил фляжку и поднес ее к бескровным губам, жадно обхватившим узкое горлышко. Джаспер отвернулся и нервно сплюнул в океан.

— Эммет, спроси, кто он и откуда. Интересно же. Мы третий день плывем в одной лодке. Еще немного, и дружно тут все помрем, — глядя в сторону, пробормотал Джаспер.

— Друг… — позвал Эммет, убирая опустевшую фляжку. — Парнишка… Меня Эммет зовут. Помнишь, как я выловил тебя из воды? Помнишь, как ты отчаянно держался за тот обломок и орал про яблоки в саду мистера Вебера? Помнишь?

Эдвард с неприкрытым непониманием смотрел в незнакомое лицо, почему-то расплывавшееся в глупой улыбке, касавшейся и губ, и щек, и глаз. Плотный туман окутывал его голову и навязчиво утягивал куда-то в бездну. Ноги и руки, ставшие невесомыми, свободно парили в плотном воздухе, пропитанном волшебными ароматами осеннего сада. Терпкий запах гниющих на земле яблок вместе с шелестом пожелтевших листьев уносил в сказку.

— Эй, парень, открой глаза. Не надо, не засыпай! Не надо! — чуть ли не плача, кричал Эммет, теребя своей грубой рукой горевшую нездоровым румянцем щеку.

— Хватит! Хватит, Эммет! — не выдержал сидевший поодаль Джаспер. — Оставь его. У него лихорадка. Дай ему спокойно умереть. Он все равно уже ничего не слышит и не понимает. Отпусти.

— Не отпущу. Ни его, ни тебя не отпущу. Мы втроем вернемся домой. Мы должны! Я должен! — говорил Эммет, сжимая твердые как камень кулаки.

. . .

_У мистера Вебера был самый большой в округе сад. И самые вкусные яблоки, бесспорно, росли именно там. Белла безумно любила яблоки, и Эдвард это знал. _

— _Не будь трусихой, Белла. Почему ты считаешь, что нас кто-то поймает? Уже поздно — Веберы давно спят, — его зеленые глаза задорно блестели, губы сложились в кривоватую улыбку. _

— _Ладно, Эдвард Мейсен, я пойду с тобой, но если нас застукают… — лукаво морща носик, начала, было, девушка. _

— _Трусиха! Настоящая трусиха! — закричал Эдвард, поднимаясь. Проворные ноги уже несли его на окраину города в сторону садов, он был уверен, что Белла побежала вслед за ним, но все же обернулся, слегка притормозив на перекрестке. Девушка его нагнала и обхватила руками за шею. Неповторимый аромат ее волос, смешиваясь с запахом росших в клумбе миссис Коуп цветов, пьянил хлеще любого вина; нежные губы, прислонившиеся в легком поцелуе к его гладкой щеке, заставляли сладко трепетать сердце, бившееся в груди. _

— _Я люблю тебя… — шепнул он Белле, опаляя горячим дыханием бархат идеальной кожи. _

— _Любишь? — она немного отстранилась, но все еще сжимала кончиками пальцев ворот его рубахи, волнующий румянец раскрасил ее совсем еще детские щечки. Эдвард улыбнулся. Тонкие морщинки губ в миг разгладились, задорный смех, разрушив тишину вечера, полетел по улочке маленького города, проникая в каждую щелочку окрестных домов, сараев и гаражей. _

_Белла подобрала юбку и побежала; будто бы гигантские крылья вдруг выросли у нее за спиной. Раздуваемые во все стороны длинные темные волосы спадали на лицо, маленькие туфельки едва касались пролетавшей под ногами пестрой ленты тропы. _

— _Белла, Белла! — звал Эдвард, пробуждая у нее улыбку каждым новым вскриком. — Белла, подожди! _

_Он догнал ее уже перед самым садом, набросился сзади, хватая за плечи, и повалил на траву для того, чтобы впиться первым настоящим поцелуем в такие соблазнительные, в такие желанные губы любимой. Она замерла, придавленная к земле его весом, и задержала дыхание, полностью отдавая всю себя в сладостный плен блуждавших по ее разгоряченному телу рук. Она безропотно позволила ему расстегнуть верхние пуговицы платья и разрешила отогнуть в сторону круглый воротничок. Лишь прижавшись губами к ее белоснежной груди, Эдвард нашел в себе силы остановиться. Он ловко приподнялся на локтях и, откатившись, лег рядом с Беллой, все еще обнимая девушку за талию правой рукой. _

_Они бы пролежали так весь вечер, но лай проснувшейся собаки напомнил, где они и зачем. Эдвард встал сам и помог подняться Белле. Поспешно сорвав с ветки пару красных спелых яблок, он помчался в сторону реки, утягивая за собой смеющуюся девушку, тщетно пытавшуюся на ходу привести в порядок платье. _

— _Если нас поймают, твой отец меня убьет! — без тени страха в голосе кричал Эдвард. _

— _Надо было думать до того, как решил совратить дочку шерифа, — вгрызаясь ровными зубами в сочную мякоть протянутого парнем яблока, отвечала Белла. _

_Их веселые голоса смешивались в едином порыве и дружно тонули в спускавшейся на городок темноте. _

_. . ._

— Никому ты ничего не должен, Эммет, — грубо сказал Джаспер. — Несколько дней назад мы были друг другу чужими людьми. Зачем же тебе сейчас нужно думать обо мне или об этом мальчишке? Ни к чему тебе было спасать нас из моря, делиться лодкой и водой…

— Ничего ты не знаешь! — заорал Эммет. — Потерявшийся злой человек с душой такой же черной, как днище котелка, в котором моя бабушка раньше варила кашу. Сделай напоследок хоть одно доброе дело, раз уж тебе так невтерпеж отправиться в мир иной: перестань ныть и дай мне спокойно помолиться!

— Я взял у жизни слишком много в свое время, — отворачиваясь, проговорил Джаспер. — Вряд ли она еще что-то захочет мне предложить. Поэтому я с радостью отправлюсь прямиком в ад через каких-то там пару дней. Уверен, черти уже приготовили для меня подходящую сковородку и развели под ней огонь. И никакие молитвы уже не спасут.

— Отче наш, — начал Эммет, не обращая внимания на смех Джаспера и зажимая уши руками. — Иже еси на небесех! Да славится имя Твое…

. . .

_Она была неотразима. Маленькая и тонкая, хрупкая как китайский фарфор, безупречная в этом простом голубом платье и в белых выходных перчатках, гладко обтягивающих каждый пальчик маленьких рук, она подобно ангелу выходила из церкви. _

— _Кто она, Джеймс? Не знаешь? — спросил у друга Джаспер Уитлок, небрежно зажимая в зубах дорогую сигарету. _

— _Нравится? — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. _

— _Возможно… _

— _Забудь. Этот орешек тебе не по зубам. Элис Брендон — дочка местного пастора. Она почти святая. Сам черт ее не соблазнит. _

— _А ты, я вижу, пробовал? Чувствую это по уверенности, с которой рассуждаешь, — нервно отбрасывая в сторону недокуренную сигарету, сказал Джаспер. _

— _Многие пробовали, Джас, — кивнул, улыбнувшись, Джеймс. _

— _Спорим на сотню, что через неделю она будет моей? _

_Джеймс ничего не ответил, только покачал в задумчивости головой, провожая взглядом направлявшегося к церкви друга. _

_. . ._

Тысячи звезд яркими горошинками плыли над головой. Эммет лежал на спине и обводил пальцем знакомые созвездия — те, которые когда-то давно показал и назвал по-немецки дед. Именно дед немец научил его любить море, бабушка полячка рассказала, как нужно молиться, отец шотландец завещал никогда не сдаваться, в любой ситуации твердо стоять на ногах и идти к намеченной цели, как бы далеко та не была. Джаспер, упорно бодрствующий почти все ночи, на этот раз крепко спал. Спокойствие, настоящее спокойствие, наконец, коснулось его всегда напряженного лица.

Голод уже не чувствовался. Даже о жажде можно было почти забыть, если бы не стоны все еще державшегося за жизнь обеими руками Эдварда, без перерыва что-то шептавшего и просящего воды.

— День, один день. Потерпи всего день, парень, и бог заберет твою беспокойную душу, — еле слышно успокаивал юношу Эммет, проводя то и дело широкой ладонью по грязным волосам.

. . .

— _Эдвард, посмотри на меня. Эдвард, пожалуйста, посмотри, — стараясь из последних сил сохранять спокойствие, звала Белла. Ее растрепанные темные волосы беспорядочно падали на голые плечи, дрожащие руки держали простыню, прикрывавшую грудь. Он не мог обернуться, не мог встретиться с ней взглядом после того, что совершил. Эдвард знал, что этим все и кончится, знал, что каким бы ни было его самообладание, в один прекрасный момент зверь, живущий в нем, все же победит. Слишком большим соблазном оказалась возможность беспрепятственно прикасаться к ее волосам, груди, ногам. Слишком болезненными были ее дразнящие поцелуи, ее слова. _

_Он сжал голову обеими руками и прислонился лбом к коленям. Как же ему хотелось вернуться в прошлое хотя бы на полчаса назад. Но сдержался бы он во второй раз? Смог бы? Холодные пальцы нежно прошлись по его спине, гибкие руки сцепились под грудью. _

— _Почему же ты не смотришь на меня и ничего не говоришь, Эдвард? Прости, в чем бы я ни провинилась. Ты только скажи… скажи, что все еще любишь меня, скажи, — она расплакалась. Ее теплые слезы ручьями скатывались по его потной коже, заставляя еще больше себя проклинать. Он обернулся и почти грубо обхватил ее запястья. Простыня уже не скрывала от его смущенных глаз ни соблазнительную грудь, ни длинные ноги, вытянутые вдоль кровати. Как же хотелось вновь провести по ним языком, приложиться губами. _

— _Я не могу тебя больше любить, — дрожащим голосом сказал он, отводя в сторону взгляд. — Я не должен. Я не достоин. Я, не сдержавшись, сделал тебе больно. Я уподобился дикому животному. Я взял то, что мне не принадлежит. _

_Она как кошка начала вдруг кусаться и царапаться, вырываясь из его сильных рук. Капавшие из глаз слезы потопом заливали все вокруг, превращаясь в нескончаемую истерику. Бессвязные крики вылетали из ее легких до тех пор, пока Эдвард не закрыл ладонью ее рот, пока не прикоснулся губами к ее обнаженной груди, пока не начал спускаться все ниже и ниже, не пропуская ни единого дюйма ее точеного тела, полностью накрывая собой, согревая своим теплом и неся успокоение, смешанное с желанием, все сильнее разгоравшимся с каждой секундой и с каждой минутой. Он вновь и вновь отдавал ей всего себя, чтобы потом, будучи полностью опустошенным, иметь возможность просто лежать рядом, теребить темные локоны и жадно вдыхать ее дразнящий аромат. _

— _Мне уже почти не больно. Это скоро пройдет. Это нормально, — успокоившись, шептала она, обводя пальцем контур его губ. — Мы же оба хотели этого. Вот все и произошло. Только… только скажи, что любишь меня, Эдвард, пожалуйста, скажи… _

— _Люблю, — шепнул он, нежно прикусывая мочку ее аккуратного уха. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, она прижалась к нему еще сильнее. Ее рука рисовала круги на его руке и, спускаясь к пальцам, крепко обхватывала их. _

— _Обещай, что никогда не бросишь меня, Эдвард, — он отвернулся и посмотрел в оставшееся открытым окно, увидел предрассветное зарево на горизонте. — Эдвард, почему ты молчишь? Эдвард? _

— _Я сегодня уезжаю, — проглатывая образовавшийся в горле комок, смог он, наконец, сказать. Ее пальцы, в миг ставшие ледяными, разжались и отпустили его руку. — Мне исполнилось восемнадцать на прошлой неделе. Я ухожу добровольцем на флот. _

— _Идет война. Ты… ты же погибнуть можешь, Эдвард. Что будет со мной, если ты не вернешься? — Почти осязаемая паника, появившаяся на ее побледневшем лице, вырывала с корнем его душу, но разве вернешь свои поступки и слова обратно? Хотя, стоит ли их возвращать? _

— _Война вот-вот закончится. Я не собираюсь отсиживаться и ждать, пока другие сделают то, что мог бы сделать я._

— _Действительно, почему? Иди и воюй, герой, — сказала Белла, отвернувшись. Ее рука натянула почти до подбородка испачканную ночью простыню, глаза устало закрылись, темные ресницы отбросили на щеки тень. Она не слышала, как час спустя Эдвард сбежал через окно. Или просто не хотела уже слышать. _

_. . ._

Проснувшись на рассвете, Джаспер уперся взглядом в Эммета, наблюдавшего за ним.

— Что ты за человек такой, Джаспер Уитлок? Сколько дней мы с тобой плывем в одной лодке, а я все никак не пойму? — щуря глаза, спросил Маккарти.

— Человек человеком, не хуже и не лучше других, а если и хуже, то что с того? — пожал исхудавшими плечами блондин.

— Есть у тебя дом, семья? Есть кто-то важный в этой жизни?

— Зачем тебе, Маккарти? Не поздно ли интересоваться?

— Самое время, — уверенно ответил Эммет.

— У меня нет семьи. Я безродной собакой скитался по свету почти четверть века. У меня нет дома, — Джаспер вздохнул, на миг остановившись, но потом продолжил. — Был когда-то, но я его потерял. Есть женщина — жена. Была.

— Почему была?

— Потому что вряд ли она все еще меня любит, вряд ли ждет. Я разрушил ее спокойную жизнь. Я не смог оправдать ее ожидания, разбил вдребезги мечты, — сказал хмуро Джаспер.

— Но есть ли хоть что-то, что ты сделал правильно, что-то, что ты сделал для нее, друг? — Уитлок мотнул головой. — Ты же наверняка любишь ее. Должно что-то быть…

— Нет. Ничего нет, но будет, — срывающимся голосом произнес Джаспер и полез в карман. Насторожившись, Эммет приподнялся и слегка наклонился вперед. Достав потрепанную колоду карт, Уитлок приложил ее на мгновение к потрескавшимся пересохшим губам, вслед за чем разобрал неровным веером в руке.

— Загадай масть, — улыбнулся он Эммету, прежде чем начать неторопливо по одной карте выбрасывать колоду в море. Маккарти как завороженный следил за путешествием цветастых дам и королей, сопровождаемых скромными шестерками и важными тузами, мечтательным взглядом он провожал их, уносимых волнами вдаль.

Когда у Джаспера осталась последняя карта, он протянул ее Эммету. Тот без слов сунул червовую десятку в свой глубокий карман и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Уитлок плачет.

. . .

— _Джаспер, я люблю тебя, но не могу понять, — шептала Элис, хватая его за руки. — Я не могу понять, почему должна за бесценок продавать свои шелковые платья, а иногда и вовсе банально обменивать одежду на овощи и хлеб? Почему каждый вечер ты возвращаешься туда и проигрываешь? Снова и снова. Остановись, пожалуйста, остановись! У нас ничего уже не осталось. _

— _А я остановился, — произнес Джаспер спокойно. — И тебе не нужно больше меня просить. Карты слишком долго были моей жизнью, они меня кормили, одевали и развлекали. Теперь же… _

— _Смотри мне в глаза, смотри в глаза, Джаспер Уитлок! Что еще ты проиграл? _

— _А что у меня осталось? Только ты. Но я не желаю ставить тебя на кон, поэтому и ухожу, — произнес он холодно и почти равнодушно. Отойдя в сторону, Элис упала на продавленный стул и обхватила высокую спинку руками, чтобы спрятать потом в них лицо и ничего больше не слышать, ничего не знать. — Я ухожу добровольцем на флот._

— _Сколько ты должен Вольтури? Какая сумма заставляет тебя так отчаянно убегать? — охрипшим голосом спросила Элис. Джаспер промолчал. Что ж, она и не ждала ответа. Встала. Как всегда грациозно, подошла к тумбочке и взяла библию в потертом кожаном переплете. Муж исподлобья за ней наблюдал. _

— _Положи руку на библию моего отца, которую я стащила, три года назад убегая с тобой из дома. Положи руку и поклянись, что навсегда расстанешься с картами. Поклянись Богу и обещай мне, что не будешь больше играть. — Она стояла перед ним с книгой в руках и ждала. Спустя минуту он, резко развернувшись, вышел из комнаты и из квартиры, почти ничего с собой не взяв. _

_. . ._

— Зачем ты выкинул карты? Мы бы могли сыграть, — протянул с грустью Эммет.

— Я больше не играю — выполняю обещание, которое так и не смог в нужную минуту дать.

— Наверно, это можно приравнять к доброму поступку, — улыбнулся Маккарти. — В любом случае, приятель, тебе это точно засчитается на небесах.

— Знаешь, какой поступок будет по-настоящему добрым? — внезапно поднимаясь на ноги, спросил вдруг Уитлок. Ошарашенный Эммет робко подался в сторону, увидев блеснувший в руке блондина нож.

— Эй, парень, ты что творишь? Парень? — паникуя и отползая все дальше в сторону, завопил Маккарти.

— А ты как думаешь? — Эммет не отвечал и лишь бессмысленно мотал головой из стороны в сторону. — Собираюсь отправить прямиком на небеса твоего полумертвого мальчишку, чтобы больше не мучился и не стонал. Я одним движением перережу ему горло. Он ничего не почувствует и даже не закричит. Я сделаю то, на что у тебя не хватает смелости. Я его освобожу.

Эммет пропускал мимо ушей весь тот бред, который нес Уитлок. Он слышал от бывалых моряков, что люди сходят с ума от голода и жажды, а какой смысл вникать в бредни сумасшедшего? Какой смысл судить его намерения и поступки? Эммет из своего угла наблюдал за тем, как Джаспер медленно подходит к лежащему у кормы парню, раскачивая шлюпку своими шагами, как аккуратно наклоняется и проводит пальцем по острому лезвию ножа.

— Я тоже кое-что пообещал в свое время, — прошептал Эммет, замахиваясь из последних сил тяжелым веслом. — Прости, друг, так надо, — сказал он уже не слышащему его Джасперу, упавшему на дно рядом с Эдвардом Мейсеном и выронившему свой складной нож.

Эммет сделал шаг назад и отпустил весло, чтобы схватиться за голову руками. Только через пять минут он нашел в себе силы подползти к лежащему без движения Уитлоку. Не забывая до самого конца про веру и надежду, он приложил свое ухо к худой неподвижной груди. Легкая улыбка уже через мгновение озарила его просветлевшее лицо.

— Живой, — сорвалось с языка. — Оба живы.

Сколько прошло времени, Эммет точно не знал. Лежа в лодке, он путал секунды с минутами, а минуты с часами. И были кругом только море, небо и расплывавшийся в неровную линию горизонт. Потом где-то там, в глубине появилась маленькая черная точка. Сначала она бессмысленно мелькала, то появляясь, то исчезая, но затем…

Теплая волна радости с ног до головы окатила Эммета, когда он понял, что видит корабль. Взволнованные глаза загорелись нездоровым блеском, сложившиеся в кулаки руки начали выбивать на острых коленях сумасшедший ритм. Далекое судно медленно приближалось к забытой в океане шлюпке.

. . .

_Они как когда-то в детстве сидели на самом краю пирса, обнявшись. Успокоившийся ветер уже не так сильно мучил ее растрепанные косы. Разлетелись куда-то голосистые чайки, и только теплая ладонь Эммета так и оставалась на ее щеке, будто бы там ей было самое место. _

— _Все будет хорошо, Эммет. Прости меня за истерику. Ты не должен был выслушивать все это, ведь ты не виноват. Ты уходишь на войну не по доброй воле — тебя призывают, — тихо нашептывала Розали. — Все будет хорошо. Бен Чейни будет ходить в море на твоем боте и делиться с нами деньгами, мальчишки найдут себе какое-нибудь дело в порту, я устроюсь работать на консервный завод. _

— _Но ты же понимаешь, что так быть не должно, — вздохнув, сказал Эммет. — Не должна ты за гроши чистить рыбу у этих Стенли. Не должна сидеть с нами за грубо сколоченным столом и есть пресную похлебку. Ты… _

— _Ах, значит, не должна? Кем ты меня представляешь, Эммет? Заблудившейся принцессой? Прикажешь мне уйти на поиски той женщины, мисс Хейл, которая бросила меня в этой богом забытой дыре, оставив лишь короткую записку с вложенными двадцатью долларами в пропитанную духами бумагу? Где эта двадцатка? Бабушка до сих пор хранит ее в углу за иконой? _

— _Ни бабушка, ни мать не прикасались к этим деньгам ни разу. Как бы тяжело мы ни жили, с каким бы трудом ни доставался кусок хлеба… _

— _Я куплю на них тонкую белую ткань и сошью подвенечное платье, — улыбнулась Розали. _

— _И жених уже имеется? — сквозь зубы спросил Эммет. _

— _Есть один на примете… _

— _Хотел бы я погулять на твоей свадьбе, сестренка… _

— _Обязательно погуляешь. Куда же ты денешься? Это моя судьба — всегда быть рядом с тобой и только с тобой._

_Они просидели там еще полчаса. Потом Эммет поднялся и неторопливо пошел в сторону дома, держа под руку Розали. Уже у крыльца она остановилась и вцепилась крепкими руками в рукава его грубой шерстяной куртки. Он робко посмотрел на сестру и увидел бездну в обращенных на него ярко-голубых глазах. _

— _Сколько раз ты уходил в море за рыбой? — начала Розали. — Теперь твоей добычей станут человеческие души. Алую кровь ты будешь снова и снова проливать в стонущий от боли океан. Громить, крушить, убивать… _

— _Идет война, Роуз. Так надо. Есть ли тут выбор, подумай? Или я, или меня… _

— _Выбор есть всегда, Эммет. Ты простой рыбак. Оставайся для меня рыбаком, не становись безжалостным убийцей, — ее пальцы до боли вцепились в его руки, горящие глаза просительно гипнотизировали, настойчивые губы повторяли нужные слова. — Обещай, что будешь бороться. Обещай, что до конца будешь бороться за спасение невинных душ, попавших в твои руки. Чего бы тебе это не стоило. Пусть, даже жизни. Умри, но не иди против своей совести. Обещай!_

— _Обещаю._

_. . ._

Эдвард Мейсен твердо стоял обеими ногами на стальной палубе гигантского корабля и смотрел за борт — туда, где бушевали волны в своем дьявольском танце; туда, где безраздельно царил жестокий океан. Нахальный ветер лохматил его отросшие за два месяца пребывания в госпитале волосы, еле заметно бередил раны, зажившие еще не до конца.

— Тебе, верно, суждено еще не меньше ста лет прожить, парень, раз уж получилось выбраться из такой передряги, — сказал ему доктор Каллен на прощание. — Ты был одной ногой в могиле, но крепко держался за землю руками. Молодец! Не каждому это дано.

Сейчас Эдвард только смеялся, вспоминая все это. Его-то заслуга в чем? В том, что разрешил вытащить себя из воды тому парню, то ли шведу, то ли немцу с шотландской фамилией? Добрые голубые глаза и растянувшиеся в улыбке губы — это останется в памяти навсегда.

А ведь спасителя наградили медалью. Есть, за что. По праву. Какой-то фронтовой репортер фотографировал их потом в госпитале для газеты: заставил всех троих сесть рядом и почти приказал улыбнуться. Ах, да, в лодке был ведь еще и третий. Хмурый блондин… Джексон, Джейсон, Джаспер… Уже и не вспомнишь. Ему потом пришло письмо из дома. От жены. Он два часа перечитывал написанные жидкими чернилами строчки, пока не выучил, наверно, незамысловатый текст наизусть, затем попросил у доктора Каллена библию, которую так и держал, пока их не выписали, под подушкой. Настоящий псих.

— Эх, получить бы тоже весточку из дома, — грустно подумал Эдвард, складывая крестом руки на груди. — Но разве Белла что-нибудь напишет? Нет, она просто будет ждать.

. . .

_Белла бежала по платформе, догоняя отходивший поезд. Левой рукой она придерживала шляпку, правой скрепила разлетавшиеся в разные стороны полы пальто. _

— _Эдвард, я люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя, каким бы дураком ты не был! — кричала она, ловя взглядом окно, из которого высовывалась покрытая бронзовыми кудрями голова. — И буду ждать, сколько потребуется! Ты только обещай! Обещай, что вернешься, Эдвард!_

— _Обещаю! — орал парень изо всех сил._


End file.
